the god i fell in love with
by lokitty laufeyson
Summary: a story about loki and lokitty's love for each other as they find out they are no so different their relationship grows stronger and stronger every day and that when loki relises that his hatred for thor and lady sif are shared with lokitty thats when they ger banished and thats when they start a fight with the avengers and help out the frost giants to take down the king forever...
1. the end of heart ache

Chapter 1.

Lokitty was sitting on the rainbow bridge looking in to the abyss. She was wearing her green and red clothing with her long black hair flowing in the wind.

Watching Lokitty from a distance was Loki. He was wondering who she was and what she could do. Loki was wearing his green and black clothing. As he decided to walk to her he was thinking she is nice looking maybe I could talk to her.

As Loki walked to Lokitty he seen she was crying. "Hi" Loki said, lokitty looked round at him and smiled "hi" she replied with a sob, as she looked back with a tear "come on what's your name" Loki said in a caring voice, "lokitty angelson my name is" lokitty replied, "that's a nice name I'm Loki Laufeyson" Loki replied.

As Lokitty looked round she started crying. As she looked at Loki crying not knowing if she is wanted here any more cause she thinks no one loves her. "Why you crying lokitty" Loki asked in a calming voice, "Loki why does it feel like I am not wanted or loved by any one is it because I am different to everyone else or is it because I am a better warrior than lady Sif" lokitty asked, "may I sit here with you" Loki asked nicely "yeah sure I could use the company" she replies in a calm voice.

As Loki sits next to her, he put his arm round her to comfort her "lokitty who is making you feel unloved and not wanted may I ask" he asks in a confused voice "it is Thor and Lady Sif that are doing it I just don't know what to do any more Loki" she replies in a sad voice, Loki looks round at her and he looks annoyed that his brother and his best friend would do this to him. Loki thinks to him self the only reason they would do this is because they have noticed that he likes lokitty.

Loki looks round at lokitty and says "come inside for some food you can sit with me if you want to" lokitty looks back and him and smiles "that would be nice Loki", as they both head back in and head to the dining room for some food lokitty spots lady Sif and Thor sat at the main table, as she panics Loki grips her hand and comforts her, "Loki I cant do this" she replies in a scared voice "come on it will be fine" Loki replies in a soft gentle voice.

When they sit down at the table laughing and joking with the others Loki suddenly come out with "lokitty will you be my girlfriend" lokitty looks round at Loki with a shocked expression on her face and replied with "yeah sure but there is one thing you should know about me", she points at the main table and laughs, Loki looks round and laughs " so you have the same as me then astroproject" he replies "yeah makes me fell a whole lot better to know I am not the only one that's different".


	2. the start of something new

Chapter 2:

It was nighttime in Asgard and most people where asleep now but not everyone most of them where still up and drinking and having a good time and the couples where cuddling up with each other. Loki and lokitty where in one corner and Thor and Lady Sif where in the other both giving each other the evils when out of no where the frost giants attack and injure most people in the room.

As the frost giants get closer to lokitty just before they where about to attack Loki jumps in front of the giant and stops him from hurting his girlfriend "don't hurt my girlfriend" Loki shouts at the giant, just after Loki stopped them Thor looked round at Loki all shocked "Loki you have a girlfriend" thor said in a shocked voice. Loki look round quick at him and smiled "is it so hard to believe Thor that a woman likes me and I like her" Loki said with a smile.

All four of them looked round to see the frost giants had just disappeared in to thin air that's when they seen Odin standing there and the destroyer stood next to him. Thor shouted, "Damn you father cant you see they are trying to cause a war between us and them", Odin looked at thor "hey don't you dare treat me or talk to me like that you are not worthy to be king" Odin said to thor in an angry voice.

As Thor, Lady Sif, Loki and Lokitty prepare to go to jotunheim to fight with the frost giants and to end this war once and for all they ignore the orders from Odin not to go. As they head across the rainbow bridge and head to the bifrost to be transported to the icy planet. When they arrive they come face to face with laufey the leader of the frost giants as he looks at Loki in a funny way then looks at lokitty and smiles "I like her she looks nice" laufey says with a smile, lokitty looks and smiles while cuddling on to Loki "laufey back off and leave her alone she is taken" Loki said while gripping Lokitty's hand.

As the fight starts laufey kidnaps lokitty from under Loki's arms and all Loki hears from her is "Loki help me please HELP" as she screams it as he is dragging her back to his chambers. Unknown to laufey he had taken lokitty's double, as he went to attack her she disappeared, laufey thought to him self damn it she got away from me again.


	3. the start of mischief

Chapter 3.

As they headed back to asguard some of the fighters injured and tired and some of them just exhausted and hungry. Thor and Lady Sif where injured badly and Loki and Lokitty where tired and hungry.

They all walk back to their rooms and sleep for a while till its time for dinner, the same as always there was always a set time for everything. Loki and Lokitty went to their room and lady Sif and Thor went to theirs, "now im annoyed I know something wasn't right with Loki and Lokitty" Lady Sif says to Thor "so did I damn it I hate them two some times they never make things simple do they" thor replies to Lady Sif "Thor when did Loki ever make things simple I think they are helping the frost giants I am sure of that" she replies "you know I think that too they both keep disappearing" he replies.

As nighttime hits Loki and Lokitty head out to go back to jotunhiem to speak to laufey and get him back to asguard to take out Odin and Thor so he can be king and Lokitty can be queen. One thing Loki didn't know was that Thor and Lady Sif where watching them go to the bifrost and from that time they knew that their suspicions where right.

Morning comes and still no sign of the 2 mischievous ones Odin and Thor wait at the bifrost for ages but no sign along side them Darla and Hunter wait for Lokitty, with no sign what so ever Darla turns round to Odin and says "this is your sons fault he has corrupted my daughters mind" she then walks off home.

Three days pass and still nothing from Lokitty and Loki everyone was starting to think they where dead but then out of nowhere Loki and Lokitty appear but no one knows where they came from.


	4. AS WAR STARTS

Chapter 4:

Today was the day for Thor and Lady Sif to get married but neither Loki or Lokitty was happy about it only cause the attention was not on them all Loki wanted was to be Thor's equal.

Watching Thor and Lady Sif from a distance was Loki and Lokitty. When it come to its time laufey sent three frost giants to the palace just to stop the wedding and to kill Odin.

As Thor started yet another war with the frost giants the only 2 to warn the all father was Loki and Lokitty when he went to jotunhiem he stopped Thor but there was a catch thor blamed Loki for the war being started and he got banished from asguard and Lokitty went with him.


End file.
